The conventional massage units were roughly divided into the following types: The relatively compact, lightweight massage unit of handy type, which contains a vibrator. The user holds the unit by hand and attaches it to the desired affected site such as shoulder, waist, leg, arm, etc.; A unit with larger dimension, which consists of a massage block made of a movable pushing material mounted on the backrest of a chair, whereby the neck, shoulder and back of the user are massaged; A large-scale massage unit, which contains a massage block provided with a freely movable roller on mattress or a bed piece so that the user lays himself or (herself) down on it, facing upward, and is massaged by the unit.